Gift for Impmon
by Kots
Summary: Part 3 up. So much pain...so much hatred.... Can anything stop Beelzemon? Will he finally get the revenge he wants? or succumb to despair? Perhaps another shares his pain? slight yaoi...COMPLETE! finally...
1. Default Chapter

****

Knight of the Staff: This fic is dedicated to the one and only Skittles the Sugar Fairy!

****

Pinmon: How come it took you so long to write this for her birthday, and then post it way later?

****

Knight of the Staff: Well, if someone hadn't kept insisting that I put my writing on hold to take him camping, then I would have been done sooner!

****

Pinmon: Hehehe...oh yeah...

****

Knight of the Staff: Anyways...Skittles, here you go, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and happy birthday!

****

Pinmon: By the way...this author does not own digimon.

****

Knight of the Staff: _*sniff* _Although...I wish I did...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over a year since their partners had returned. Takato had been the one to discover the portal, and had gone in alone. He had found everyone's partner, and had brought them all back to the real world.

Over the past year, more digimon had come to the real world. There were many tamers now, and any threats of a digital nature were quickly taken care of. 

It was now Christmas Eve, and everyone was in good spirits. Yamaki was even sponsoring a party that night at the reconstructed Hypnos building. All the original tamers/digimon had been invited to attend. Family members and friends were extended an invitation as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato came out of his parents' bakery in a blur, and started running down the street. Guilmon stayed at his side, since Takatos' parents now let him sleep in the house. 

Takato was in a hurry; he had a last minute gift to buy. He had mentally smacked himself this morning, not being able to believe he had forgotten to buy a gift for his good friend. 

Takato and Guilmon rant to the Shinjuku shopping mall. They would have been their sooner, but they had been stopped a couple of times by people recognizing them as those that had fought the D-Reaper.

They eventually made it though, but were left slack-jawed by the sheer number of people who were also shopping at the last minute. 

Takato looked to Guilmon, "Stay close boy; we could get separated easily."

Guilmon nodded, "Okie Dokie Takatomon."

Takato rolled his eyes, and together they made their way through the living sea of stomping feet and arms overburdened with bags.

The hours passed swiftly for Takato and Guilmon, as they raced from store to store. Eventually, with tired legs and sore feet, they finally sat down to rest. 

Takato felt like crying, he had searched so hard, but still hadn't found anything that seemed right. 

He sighed, and put his face in his hands. Guilmon felt bad for Takato, and leaned against him to give him a supporting shoulder to lean on.

"Takato!," a voice yelled out, "what are you doing here?"

Takato looked up to see the speaker. Before him stood Rayne Calahoo, one of the new tamers. He had gotten to know her after he helped her and her partner out of a fight with a wild Kuwagamon. She had long blonde hair with blue streaks. She had blue eyes and freckles, pierced ears, three on the right, four on the left. She was also wearing her usual outfit of baggy cargo pants and a white tank top with the words Urban Chick written on it. Her partner Strabimon stood at her side. He seemed to be carrying two large, heavy bags. But he was smiling all the same.

  
"Hi Tsunami....I'm just doing some last minute shopping."

Rayne nodded, and then looked confused. "Wait....I saw you here last week though....you had a lot of bags. Didn't you buy your gifts then?"

Takato groaned, "Yes....it's just that, well, I kind of forgot one person."

"How long you been here Takato? You look kind of tired."

Takato looked at the clock hanging from the ceiling above him. It was 3 p.m. 

"I guess I've been here for about, well, when does this place open?"

"8 a.m."

"Oh, then I've been here about 5 hours."

Rayne grinned, "Who are you shopping so hard for then? Is it Rika?"

"No..."

"Jeri?" 

"No..."

"Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo?"

"No, no, no, and no....."

"Some other girl then?"

"No....."

Rayne pause and then grinned even wider. "Some other _boy_ then Takato?"

Takato blushed slightly, "Yeah....,so? What's your point?"

Rayne laughed a little at Takato blushing. "He must be somethin special if you're tryin this hard to get a gift."

Takato mumbled, _"Yeah.....he is."_

"I knew it!" said Rayne, "you like him don't you?"

Takato blushed again, "Wh....what are you talking about?"

Rayne grinned, "Come on, you must have some sort of feelings for this guy to be trying so hard to get him a gift."

Takato looked down, "E...even if that was true.....and he felt the same.....there is no way anything could ever happen."

"Why not?" asked Rayne, "Just who is this guy anyways?"

Guilmon piped up then, liking this game of question and answer. "It's Impmon! Yay! Do I win a prize?"

Takato blushed even harder, and hid his face in his hands. "_Guilmon_.....why'd you tell her that?"

Strabimon laughed, "Hehe....so when you gonna get the imp under the mistletoe?"

Rayne grabbed his ear and pinched it, causing him to yell. "Owwww! What was that for Rayne!?!"

Rayne crossed her arms and looked at Strabimon crossly, "Hmph! You should know better than to make fun of Takato Strabimon. After all, weren't you hesitant to tell me how you really felt?"

Takato looked up at the two of them, to see Strabimon blush. Then Rayne smiled and leaned down to kiss Strabimon. Takato looked on in amazement as the tamer and her partner made out in front of him!

"You two....you two are........?"

Rayne pulled out of the kiss, "Together? Yep, me and Strabimon here are about as close as you can get."

"But........but...." Takato stuttered.

"But he's a digimon, and I'm a human?" Rayne asked.

Takato simply nodded at a loss for words.

Strabimon spoke up, "Love is love....it doesn't matter what form you're in."

Rayne smiled, "Yep, he's right, for once."

Strabimon grinned devilishly and leaned closer to Takato and Guilmon. "It also helps that she's cute, and she's great in the....OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Strabimon screamed as Rayne twisted his ear extra hard.

"Come on you pervert, it's time that we got going." 

Strabimon whimpered and started following Tsunami.

Rayne turned around though too look at Takato who was still staring at them.   


"Takato, one piece of advice, if you really like Impmon, as in have feelings for him. You should give him something to show him that. Something to show how much he means to you." 

Then Rayne grabbed Strabimons' ear and pulled him off with her. Takato watched them walk out of sight, while still being able to hear Strabimon whine.

Takato shook his head and smiled. Rayne and Strabimon were right. He shouldn't be worried just because Impmon was a digimon. He would tell him how he felt tonight at the party. But first....., Takato started heading back down one side of the mall, with Guilmon right behind him. There was a shop that he had seen, and now he knew what he was going to get.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Hypnos Christmas Party**-

Everyone was having a good time. The adults had all gathered together and were talking about.....well, adult stuff. 

The tamers had also gathered together to celebrate. 

Henry was trying to keep Terriermon from spiking the punch, and wondering where the little dog-bunny had gotten alcohol in the first place. Rika and Renamon were sitting together, watching the others and enjoying the party. Kazu and Guilmon were at one table, engaged in a eating contest, while Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon all watched in amazement as Kazu actually seemed to be matching Guilmon, although he was now slowing down.

Suzie and Lopmon were standing by the huge Christmas tree in the center of the room, staring at all of the presents. Jeri and Calumon were by the snack table, where Calumon kept on trying every single piece of food, including the jalapeno muffins that Takatos dad had brought. 

Calumon was soon seen running around the room yelling "Hot, hot, hot! calu!" 

Ryo and Monodramon sat near Rika and Renamon, each waiting for the chance to ask one of them to dance. Impmon had shown up, but was sitting by himself in a corner, watching the party. He wasn't in a bad mood, he just didn't know how to act around all these people.

Takato was there as well, but he sat on the other side of the room, watching Impmon. 

__

"Should I do it now? What will he think? Will he hate me? Will he laugh? Or even worse, will he call me a dumb human and never want to speak to me again?" Takato sat with these thoughts repeating through his head. He was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time.

Impmon looked up as he felt someone watching him. He scanned the room slowly. His gaze eventually settling on Takato. Normally Impmon would have just made faces at anyone staring at him. But instead, he just smiled and waved at Takato.

Takato waved back cheerfully, and watched as Impmon hopped down from his seat, and started his way toward him.

Takato gulped nervously, but didn't try to show his nervousness as Impmon jumped into the seat next to his.

"Hey Gogglehead, enjoyin the party?"

Takato merely nodded, his throat suddenly very tight. With a small squeak, he finally said, "It...it's okay. What about you? Are you having a good time Impmon?"

Impmon shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Eh......it could be worse. I'm just surprised I was even invited though."

Takato stared at Impmon in shock. "Why would you say that?"

Impmon sighed and looked away. "None of them really want me here Gogglehead.......They would have just felt bad later if they didn't invite me."

Takato placed a hand on Impmons' shoulder and gripped it lightly. Impmon turned to look at Takato with his bright green eyes. "That's not true Impmon. Guilmon wants you here, and.......and so do I."

Impmon looked stunned, and then smiled. "Thanks Takato."

"Anytime, hey, do you want a drink or something? I'm getting a glass of punch myself." 

Impmon nodded, "Sure, thanks."

Takato went and got the drinks, coming back to sit next to Impmon. He watched as Impmon drank all his punch in one gulp, and then belched loudly. Takato grinned, and slowly sipped from his.

The party dragged on and on, nobody seeming to get tired. 

Takato decided it was finally time to give Impmon his gift. He poked Impmon in the side, since he had started to fall asleep. Impmon awoke, "Whaddaya want? What is it?"

"Impmon....I've got something to show you."

Impmon sat up and became fully awake. "What? What kind of something?"

Takato grinned, "To know that you'll have to follow me." He then got up and made for the front elevator. Impmon watched him, and the shrugged to himself. He jumped out of his seat and ran after Takato who was holding the door for him.

Once inside, Takato pushed the button for the roof. The elevator gently took them to the top of the tall government building. When it stopped, Takato walked out to the middle of the roof, with Impmon right beside him. 

The moon was full, with not a cloud in the sky. The rooftop was covered in a blanket of white, illuminated by the soft moonlight. The snow sparkled like crystal, and the air was crisp. 

Takato smiled to himself, _"Well, here goes nothing..." _he thought.

He turned and faced Impmon. "Impmon.....I want you to know that I consider you a good friend, one of the best I've ever had."

Impmon blushed a little, and smirked, "I'm the one who should be a tellin you that Takato....You and Pineapple head are my best friends, and you've been there for me when nobody else was."

Silence stood between the two as they stared at each other. It finally became uncomfortable and Takato cleared his throat.

"Anyways.....Impmon, I got you something." Takato reached into his pocked at pulled out a small, wrapped box. 

Impmons eyes widened, "But....I didn't get you anythin...." 

Takato smiled, "That's okay Impmon, you gave me your friendship. Here, Merry Christmas." 

Impmon gently took the small parcel from Takatos outstretched hand. He looked at Takato who nodded, and then he proceeded to carefully open it. Under the wrapping was a small ring box. Impmon slowly opened it up and took out the contents. It was a silver necklace, with a small circular pendant attached to it. Impmon smiled, "Thank you Takato...it's great."

Takato laughed slightly, "There's more Impmon, open the pendant."

Impmon looked at the circle closely and noticed a small clasp. He undid it and the pendant opened. Impmon went wide-eyed at what he saw. Inside was a picture of Takato smiling, and on the other side were some words: To Impmon, so that you know I'll always be close by.

Impmon looked up at Takato, who was blushing. Impmon didn't say anything and just stared. Takato started to sadden, "You....you don't like it do you?" he whispered. 

Impmon looked shocked, "What? Of course I like it! I love it! It's about time you showed me how you felt."

Now it was Takatos' turn to look shocked, "You mean...."

Impmon nodded and motioned for Takato to lean down. When Takato was face to face, Impmon reached under his bandanna and pulled something out, holding it above them. Takato looked up to see that it was mistletoe!

When he turned back to Impmon, he found himself being kissed lightly on the lips. Surprised at first, Takato hesitated, but then started to return the kiss. It soon became more passionate, with their tongues exploring each others mouths, and each having their eyes closed, enjoying the moment. 

When they finally broke apart, it was to breathe. Takato was blushing like mad, and Impmon smiled, "Merry Christmas Takato." 

"Merry Christmas Impmon."

Takato leaned back down towards Impmon, but before he kissed him again, he said, "You know what Impmon?"

"What Takato?"

"I think you're the best present I've gotten yet."

Impmon was the one blushing now, and joined Takato in another passionate kiss, as the full moon bathed them in its golden light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knight of the Staff: There, finished! I would have been done sooner...but I was distracted by a crazy mon!

****

Pinmon: Yeah! I kept him busy!

****

Knight of the Staff: You chased me around with a camera, claiming to be getting a picture for our Christmas card.

****

Pinmon: So?

****

Knight of the Staff: You followed me into the shower!

****

Pinmon: So?

****

Knight of the Staff: O_o................._Oi........... _Anyways mortals, R&R, and as always Boo ha ha!


	2. Curse of Impmon

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...here's part two to a Gift for Impmon.

****

Pinmon: You don't sound very excited.

****

Knight of the Staff: _Grrrr..._fine. *Puts on party hat and blows kazoo* There, you happy now?  


****

Pinmon: Oh come on, you know you enjoyed writing this sequel. 

****

Knight of the Staff: You're right. I don't mean to seem uncaring, it's just that I have a severe case of writers block and I want to work on my other fics. This I wrote because a certain reviewer, who shall remain nameless...

****

Pinmon: *cough* _Impkat... _*cough"

****

Knight of the Staff: *glares* Anyways...this reviewer asked me to write a sequel, saying that the first part was their most favorite story ever. I would hate to disappoint any who somehow think that my amateur writing is something to be liked. So I spent the last 3...or was it 4?, nights working on this fic.

****

Pinmon: This author does not own digimon.

****

Knight of the Staff: Hey! I wasn't done ranting!

****

Pinmon: I know...but we've got to get to the actual fic sometime this century.

****

Knight of the Staff: Fine...R&R mortals...though you think it trivial....every review I get helps me write.

*************************************************************************************

The moon shone it's light upon the city of Shinjuku. Countless windows reflected the light, creating the illusion of a sea of sparkling jewels to any fortunate enough to see it. One such person was watching it all. He stood upon the edge of the rooftop gazing upon the city. His green eyes reflected all that he saw. But what he saw was not a beautiful city in the moonlight, no. What he saw was a place of bad memories, a cursed city that took from him the only happiness he had ever known. Impmon would never forget that fateful day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takato raced out of his parent's bakery, Guilmon trailing right behind him. They were both covered in flour and grinning from ear to ear. A few seconds later, Takato's mother came running out the door as well. She was covered from head to toe in flour, and was waving a broom wildly around her head.

"Takato Matsuki! Come back here this second! When I get my hands on you you're going to clean till you drop! You too Guilmon!"

She would have chased after the fleeing figures if not for the fact that her husband had come out and was restraining her. 

"Honey! Owww! Watch where you're swinging that broom! Come on; let them go for now. They'll be back; besides, it was only a bag of flour and an accident at that."

Mrs. Matsuki turned toward her husband with fury in her eyes. Then she grinned evilly. "So you want me to let them go? Okay then...you can clean up the kitchen! Now get to work!"

"But...but dear!"

Mrs. Matsuki raised the broom menacingly.

"Y...yes dear!" Mr. Matsuki stammered as he ran back inside the bakery followed by his wife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takato and Guilmon ran all the way to the park. They had received more than one strange look from people they passed. Takatos head was covered in flour, while Guilmons back was completely white. 

They stopped at the drinking fountain where Takato washed himself off then playfully splashed Guilmon repeatedly until the flour was gone. 

After Guilmon shook the water off himself, he cocked his head quizzically, "Takatomon, why was your mom mad at us?"

Takato laughed a little bit; "Well...I guess she was mad because of the mess we made. Don't worry about it though Guilmon, it wasn't your fault. That bag of flour would have fallen from that shelf whether we were under it or not."

Guilmon smile cutely, "Okie Dokie Takatomon. What we gonna do now?"

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was such a clear blue that it felt as if you could be swallowed up by it if you looked at it long enough. Takato thought about it for a minute and decided that the best thing they could do for the moment was to go to their old hangout. 

They made their way to the iron gate and squeezed past it. Guilmon ran ahead and entered his old hideout. He let out a whine and looked at Takato with a sad look.

"What's the matter Guilmon?"

"Takato...there's no bread."

Takato sweat dropped, "Of course there isn't Guilmon. You haven't lived here in a while; all your bread is back at the bakery."

Guilmon perked up, "Yay! Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread! It's the bread shaped like my head!"

Takato laughed and rubbed Guilmon's head affectionately. 

Guilmon stopped singing and sniffed the air. "Takatomon, Impmon is here."

"Hehe, I can't fool you can I pineapple head?" Impmon jumped down from the top of the roof and landed in the doorway. 

"Impmon!" Takato said with a smile, "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet later?"

Impmon grinned; "Well...ya sees I was on my way to surprise ya at your house and the next thing I knew was you and pineapple head here were running out covered in flour. I wanna hear all about that later, but I just had to follow you twos here, you looked hilarious." 

Takato laughed and kneeled down. Impmon smiled and walked into his boyfriend's arms for a hug and kiss. They paused long enough to look at Guilmon who was staring at them and smiling. After their declaration of love to each other several months earlier, Takato and Impmon had tried spending as much time together as possible. They wished to be alone sometimes, but Guilmon was as naive as ever. They didn't want to hurt his feelings by just telling him to leave them alone. So they had agreed to tolerate his presence, after all, he didn't judge them and was happy that they were happy together. He wanted Takato to be happy, and wanted to be around Takato when he was happy. 

Takato was glad that Guilmon accepted him and Impmon being together. His other friends had accepted as well, some took longer than others though. It had taken a month for Kazu and Kenta to get over the fact that Takato had a _boyfriend_ and a digimon at that. In fact, Kazu had fainted the first time he saw Impmon kiss Takato on the lips. Kenta had to wake him up by pouring water on his face, and then Kazu fainted again when he realized he hadn't been dreaming.

They had both gotten over the shock eventually though and everyone treated them as they always had, as Takato and Impmon, not as something different to be feared or despised. Although Takatos parents were more than a little disappointed when they found out. His mother cried about not having grandchildren, and his father just stared at him without speaking. Impmon wore them down though. He would show up every day and help out with anything he could. They tried ignoring him, even went so far as to yell at him. He wouldn't stop though; he kept coming back and showed them that he truly loved Takato. They realized that was all they really wanted for Takato, for him to be with someone who loved him more than anything.

So now there they were, months later and as happy together as they had ever been. Takato and Impmon slowly separated their arms from each other, but were then crushed together as Guilmon leaped on them and squeezed them in a giant hug.

"Yay! Hugs for everybody!"

"Guilmon!

"Pineapple Head!"

The three of them rolled along on the ground. A mass of arms and legs and laughter. They stopped when Guilmon jumped up and stared off into the distance. 

"What is it Guilmon?" asked Takato.

Guilmon cocked his head and sniffed the air. A puzzled look crossed his face then he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Takato and Impmon. "I thought I heard something Takatomon...but then it disappeared really quickly."

"Okay boy...as long as you're sure it's nothing to be worried about?"

Guilmon scratched his chin and looked at the ground, "Well..."

"It's probably nothin Pineapple head. Come on Takato, since we got together earlier then planned, how bouts a movie? Please?"

Impmon gave Takato the saddest, most pleading look he could muster. His ears drooped and he pouted. Takato could also swear that his green eyes became bigger and tear-laden. 

"All right Impmon...you know that's not fair. I can't resist when you use your puppy dog eyes."

Impmon smirked, "I know...hehehe...so let's go!"

Takato laughed, "Okay okay! Guilmon you wanna come along with us?"

Guilmon started to nod, when he noticed Impmon signaling to him. 

"Hey Takato...I wanna as Guilmon somethin okay? But I gots to ask him by himself."

Takato nodded, "Okay, I'll go wait by the gate then."

After Takato had walked down the steps and was out of sight, Impmon turned to Guilmon.

"Well Pineapple head...I gots a favor to asks ya."

Guilmon smiled, "Okay Impmon...what is it?"

Impmon looked away for a second. "Guilmon...I'm asking you to not go with me and Takato to the movies. I know you've gone on every date we've had, don't think I don't like ya or nothin. It's just that I needs to talk to Takato about somethin...and well..."

"You need privacy."

Impmon looked at Guilmon with surprise. "Well...yeah basically. I hope you're not upset Guilmon. You haven't been a bother or anything...but...theres something I need to talk to Takato abouts alone. It...would just be awkward if you were there, that's all."

Impmon expected Guilmon to look sad...hurt even. What he didn't expect was Guilmon to smile and pull Impmon into a tight hug. 

"You're funny Impmon, of course I'm not upset. In fact the only reason I ever went with you two is because you never asked me not to. We've had some good times together though. Oh...and good luck with Takato tonight....remember he likes his feet rubbed. Now get going...I'll see you two tomorrow...hehehe...byeeee!"

Guilmon let go of Impmon and pushed him in the direction toward the gate. He then turned around and walked into his old hut where he laid down and went to sleep, daydreaming of dancing Impmons and Takatomons.

Impmon sweat dropped, then shrugged his shoulders. "Boy...sometimes Guilmon is downright scary in his sudden bursts of smarts."

Impmon ran down the steps and met with Takato who was waiting patiently. Takato smiled and grabbed Impmon when he came on the other side. He lifted him up, swung him around in his arms, and then proceeded to kiss the dizzy digimon.

"You ready to go now Impmon?"

Impmon, still in a daze, simply nodded. Takato laughed, "Great! Let's go! Tell ya what, popcorn is on me!"

He then set Impmon down, and the two raced each other to the movies, laughing all the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, Takato and Impmon walked out of the movie theatre. Takato was still laughing about the movie and Impmon was carrying a large bucket of popcorn. 

"Hey Takato?"

Takato stopped walking and turned toward Impmon. "Yeah Impmon?"

Impmon looked around at all the people walking around them on the sidewalk. "Ummm...I needs to talk to you about somethin....but I think we need a little privacy."

Takato nodded, "Okay then...ummmm...I know! Come on, follow me."  


Takato and Impmon made their way down the busy streets and sidewalks of Shinjuku, passing countless people who would wave and say hello to two of the saviors of the world. Takato would constantly blush while Impmon would just ignore them all. They finally stopped in front of a small cafe, where they sat down and Takato ordered them some soda.

"Okay Impmon...nobody is listening...so, what'd you want to talk about?"

Impmon played with the edges of his napkin, tearing and twisting it. He looked up at Takato and smiled nervously. He looked like he was about to say something, but then the waitress came back with their sodas, asked if there was anything else she could get them, and then left when they told her no thanks.

Impmon took a sip of his soda and sighed. Takato sipped his as well and waited expectantly, he knew this had to be something important if Impmon was taking this long in saying it.

"Takato...I...well I love you Takato."

Takato smiled and reached across the table to hold Impmons hand. "I love you too Impmon...but I don't think that's all you wanted to tell me is it?"

Impmon shook his head, "No...it's just...I love you so much. You have always been there for me Takato. Even when I...when Leomon....even then you were still trying to save me. You offered me a chance for redemption which I ignored. I'm glad everything worked out okay, even if I can never forgive myself for what I did to all those innocent digimon...and Jeri."

Takato squeezed Impmons hand gently, "Jeri forgave you long ago Impmon, we all did."

Impmon bowed his head, "I know...but you see it's because of you Takato that I changed. You were always my friend even if I didn't want to admit it. You were always there trying to help others. You tried to get me to join your group even if you didn't know me. I think that's what attracted me to you in the first place Takato, your kind heart."

Takato looked away for a second, "It's not that kind Impmon....Megidramon was proof of that."

Impmon shivered slightly at the mention of that dragons name. There was a creature he never wanted to meet again, even if he did end up beating it. "That wasn't your fault...everyone gets angry Takato. Besides, you created Guilmon, that means your bond with him is strong."

Takato smiled, "Thanks Impmon."

Impmon nodded and rubbed the back of Takatos hand. "Takato...we've been seeing each other for over half a year now...and....well...if you get offended in any way by what I'm going to say, then tell me and I'll never bring it up again."

Takato nodded, "Sure Impmon, but I don't think you could ever offend me even if you tried, because I'd know you never really mean the offense."

Impmon closed his eyes and a light red hue colored his cheeks. "Takato...I think we're ready to go the last step..."  


Takato looked confused for a second, then gasped in shock as he realized what Impmon was saying. "_You...you mean physically_?"

Impmon looked away and blushed harder than ever. "I knew you'd be upset. I'm sorry Takato, I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's...let's just forget I said it okay?"

Takato got up and sat next to Impmon instead of across. He took hold of both Impmons hands and leaned down until he was eye to eye. Impmon was staring at him and Takato took the opportunity to kiss him gently upon the lips in front of any who passed by. There were stares and even those who disapproved openly. 

One passerby said, "Boy! Have you no shame! That is wrong!"

Takato turned toward the man and casually flipped him off, "Fuck you...I love my boyfriend and he's a digimon. If you don't like it...then bite me." 

The man went slack jawed and he looked like he would say something else. Then he noticed the fireball Impmon held in one hand. The man quickly and quietly walked away.

Takato turned back to Impmon. "Impmon...I think we're ready as well."

Impmon stammered, "You...you mean you're not angry?"

Takato laughed, "Angry? Of course not silly! I've been hoping that something would happen soon. I love you more than anything. I was waiting for the opportunity to talk to you about it myself, but I'm glad to know that you feel we're ready as well."

Impmon gazed into Takatos deep brown eyes, while Takato looked right back into Impmons bright green ones. "Takato...there was more to what I was going to ask...I know that there is a human custom, and that here in Japan you are old enough. If you would be willing....I mean...If you'd like to....I mean..."

Takato gently caressed Impmons cheek. "Just say it Impmon."

Impmon gulped, "Takato....would you marry me?   
  
Takato lifted Impmon up in his arms and held him close. A sob escaped his lips and Impmon felt a tear hit his nose. He started mentally cursing himself for asking Takato that. Things had been going so perfectly! How could he have messed it up so badly! 

Impmon was going to push himself out of Takatos arms and beg for forgiveness when he heard Takato whisper, "_Yes...yes Impmon I will marry you._"

Impmon froze for a second, "Wha...what? Did you say yes?"

Takato pulled away from Impmon just far enough to kiss him passionately. Tears were running down his face, and his mouth was fixed in a huge smile. "I love you Impmon. I love you more than anything. If you truly meant it...if this isn't a dream...I'll marry you Impmon."

Impmon was speechless for only a second. Then he wrapped his arms around Takatos neck and hugged him tight. "Takato...I promise I'll make you happy. I'll never let anything hurt you. I'll take care of you and protect you. I'll never leave you Takato. I love you...you've made me so happy Takato...my love."

Impmon reached under his bandanna, "I know that a ring is what is usually given...but...I hope you'll like this." Impmon pulled out a golden necklace from which a golden pendant hung. 

Takato wiped his eyes and carefully took it. He held the locket up before him and grinned, for it was the same type as he had given Impmon for Christmas when he told Impmon how he really felt. Takato opened the locket and laughed aloud in joy. In the locket was a picture of Impmon, standing with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. 

"Impmon...this is much better than any ring. I love it and I love you!" Takato slipped on the necklace and pulled Impmon back into another passionate kiss. The two stayed that way for over a minute before they separated. 

"Impmon...we'll have to tell the others the good news. But before we do...I think we should celebrate in our own way."

"Oh?"

Takato grinned and leaned close to Impmons ear, "Yeah...just a party for the two of us. I have to go get things ready for then. Meet me tonight at the park. I'll make sure Guilmon stays at my house. I'm going to make you feel better than you have ever felt. I'm going to..." 

Impmon blushed wildly and almost had a nosebleed. "T...Takato...I'll see you tonight then...my love...my mate..."

Takato nodded and with a final kiss goodbye took off running down the street. He wanted the night to come as quickly as possible, yet at the same time hoped that the feeling of anticipation would never end. That night would be one of love, trust and joy. The next day...well...that would be the start of a new life.

Impmon watched as Takato stopped at the crosswalk and then turned around to wave at Impmon. Impmon waved back to his love, barely believing that Takato had agreed to marry him. Takato turned back around and looked both ways down the street. No cars were coming so Takato started his way across. To him it felt like he was on top of the world, nothing could ever possibly go wrong. Everything was right with the world.

Impmon could only shout a warning as a speeding car came around the corner. "Takato! Look out!"

Time seemed to slow down for Impmon. He jumped out of his chair and raced toward Takato. He just couldn't seem to move though. Takato slowly turned, and Impmon screamed, **"Takato!" **A sickening thud, screaming people, and screeching brakes were all that answered him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impmon spat down onto the city. How he hated this place. It took from him the only person he had ever loved. He remembered that day with clarity. The only good thing he could remember was that Takato hadn't suffered. Losing Takato had hurt, he felt more pain than he had ever been dealt physically. The pain was in his heart, in his soul. It hadn't decreased even after two years. The only other being who Impmon could say felt the same way was Guilmon. He had basically become a zombie the instant Takato died. Takatos parents had taken him in and took care of him. All he did now was sit in a corner and rock himself gently, occasionally a "_pain...Takato...hurts..." _could be heard from his mumbling. 

Impmon supposed that Takatos parents and friends had felt some sort of pain...but it was nothing with what he felt. Takato was his other half...his mate who he loved more than life itself. It wasn't fair...it shouldn't have happened...he hadn't been able to protect Takato even after he said he would. Only one thing ran through his mind after a year of solitude away from the wretched city. "_Revenge..."_

"Those wretched humans will pay...they will all pay." 

A flash of light and Impmon was gone. In his place stood Beelzemon, the mega demon lord biker digimon. 

"I promise you Takato...I will avenge you. They will pay...all those wretched humans will pay with their blood!"

Beelzemon extended his wings and jumped into the night. The moon light reflected off his blood red eyes. 

"_Yes...they will pay_."

*************************************************************************************

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...there you go people. 

****

Pinmon: What the hell is with you and cliffhanger endings!

****

Knight of the Staff: What! What do you mean a cliffhanger! I left it off so people can make up what happens by using their imaginations! Damn t.v....it's ruined everyones minds! 

****

Pinmon: Uh-huh...so you making a sequel?

****

Knight of the Staff: I might...it depends on how many reviews I get I suppose...and if people will comment more than one sentence or word!

****

Pinmon: Oi...you get reviews and then you're upset because they aren't long enough?

****

Knight of the Staff: No! Wait...maybe...oi...I don't know. I'm gonna go lay down now.

Pinmon: Okay...anyways, I hope you people review this fic because I'm in suspense of what happens!


	3. Retribution for Impmon

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...here's the third and **final! **part to my Gift for Impmon trilogy. It started out as only a gift for a friend. Now it's become a trilogy. Oi...

****

Pinmon: What's the matter? Shouldn't you be happy that people wanted more?  


****

Knight of the Staff: I guess...but I just don't think I did as well as I could have on this final part.

Pinmon: Oh?

****

Knight of the Staff: It feels like I rushed it or something...maybe I did....I don't know.

****

Pinmon: Okay...anyways this author does not own digimon.

****

Knight of the Staff: If I did...well...there'd be more seasons for one thing. 

****

Pinmon: Well duh! Everyone wants that...oi...isn't there anything else you'd have done?

****

Knight of the Staff: Hmmmm....ummm....lots of romance! Yep, and ice cream!

****

Pinmon: Oi...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry sat on his bed staring at nothing in particular. His normally spotless room was a complete mess. Newspapers lay everywhere, and clippings hung on his wall. They were all the same, **"Terror strikes Shinjuku", "Killer Strikes Again!", "Murderer still not found, Five more found dead!" **

It was all too much to bare. Henry closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping. Using the back of his arm he quickly wiped them away. For two months it had been like this. Something was out there killing innocent people. There was apparently no reason for any of the murders, they seemed to be totally random. It didn't matter where the people were either. They could have been on the street, in the park, in a restaurant, even in their apartment. The killer found them and took their lives brutally. People had been found blown apart, ripped to shreds, and even thrown through concrete walls. Over fifty people had died so far. The police were stumped since there was no pattern. People were terrified and stayed indoors at nigh, although that never helped those that were victims. 

Nobody knew who or what the killer was. Nobody.... except for a select group of people. The tamers knew...and so did Hypnos. They had known because the first murder had been caught on surveillance. Hypnos had quickly confiscated the tape before the public found out. What it showed was horrible, Henry still had nightmares from it.

The tape was from a convenience store. The clerk was cleaning up and had just finished wiping the counter. The door opened and a figure entered. The clerk looked up and could be seen yelling. There was no sound on the tape, just video feed. The figure quickly stepped forwards and lifted the clerk into the air by his throat. What he did to the poor man was sick and twisted. The clerk died horribly...painfully. When the killer had finished, he looked straight into the camera and smirked. His blood red eyes narrowed and he spoke only four words, which were made out by lip readers. _ "You will all pay." _Then Beelzemon had left the store...to engage upon the longest killing streak that Shinjuku had ever seen.

Yamaki had been outraged. He had ordered his special forces to be ready to kill on sight. Then he had turned toward the tamers for help. They had agreed quite quickly. They had all been so angry, so filled with hate toward Beelzemon for what they had seen on the tape. They had searched and searched. They looked all over Shinjuku, through the sewers and in every building they could think of. They found nothing., and the killing had continued.

Henry put his face in his hands and wept. It was all too much. He talked aloud, trying to figure out why everything had happened the way it did. "Why?....why Beelzemon.... Damn it! I can't deal with this....I'm no leader, Takato...why did you have to die? We need you Takato, now more than ever. So many innocent people have died....how can I stop him?"

He shuddered and lay down on his bed. The tears continued their course, but Henry didn't wipe them away. Images flashed through his head, images of all the bodies that had been found. Yamaki looked to him for results, but so far there had been nothing they could do. Beelzemon only struck at night, and for some reason could not be located by the other digimon or Hypnos during the day.

The door to his bedroom opened. "Hey Henry, we need to get goi....Henry! What's wrong?" 

Terriermon shut the door behind him and jumped onto the bed. He looked into Henry's eyes concernedly. "Henry...what's the matter? Are you sick?"

Henry turned over, his back facing Terriermon. "Go away Terriermon...I'm not going to the meeting with Yamaki tonight."

Terriermon stared at him slack-jawed. This was the first time Henry had ever said he wasn't going to a meeting. Yamaki held them every other day, for updates and any new info that may be helpful. Henry was always the first there and the last to leave. Something was wrong, and Terriermon was going to find out what. He jumped over Henry so he was facing him again, and much to Henry's surprise, grabbed hold of Henry's face. 

"Henry...something is wrong. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what."

Henry stared at Terriermon, "Okay..."   


He sat up and Terriermon jumped into his lap, looking up at him expectantly.

"Terriermon...I can't do this anymore. So many people have died."

"Henry! You can't give up! We're so close...."

"Close to what Terriermon! Two months and we haven't even been able to see Beelzemon in person! What exactly are we doing to stop him! We look and look and find nothing! He kills again and again and there is nothing we can do about it! How the hell can we stop him if we can't even find..."

**__**

*SMACK!!!*

Henry stopped in surprise. Terriermon had slapped him hard across the face. It hadn't hurt so much as shocked him. Terriermon had hit him, on purpose!

"Stop it Henry! Stop it right now! We haven't been doing nothing, we've been doing something! I know people have died , I know it hurts! You think you're the only one who feels this way! We all do Henry! We all do...."

Henry rubbed his cheek, then wrapped his arms around Terriermon. "Terriermon...I'm sorry. I've...I don't know...I just feel so helpless. I didn't even stop to consider that you and the others could be hurting as well. Some leader I am huh? I feel like I can't do anything right. If Takato was still here he'd know what to do."

Terriermon wrapped his arms and ears around Henry's chest. "You're not Takato though Henry...you're Henry. Don't try to be someone else, be yourself. You're a great leader, and you do what you can. We all need you Henry...so please don't give up. I need you to be there...I need you..."

Henry blinked, "What do you mean Terriermon?"

Terriermon blushed and let go of Henry. He turned toward the door. "Nothing...Momentai! Let's go Henry, we're gonna be late." 

Henry looked at Terriermon quizzically, then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Terriermon, let's get going."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun dipped into the horizon. Shadows bloomed and darkness approached. Another night fell upon Shinjuku and with it came fear. The winged figure grinned and looked out upon its hunting ground. A city full of life, full of people with hopes and dreams. Beelzemon frowned, for what right did they have to be happy? What right did any person in the accursed city have to live? 

"They will all pay..."

Beelzemon leapt from the dark archway into the night sky. So far he had been doing what he had sworn to do. He'd been having his revenge upon the people of Shinjuku. They would all feel his pain...his suffering...they would know loss. He had been killing at night only...what better way to strike than when the victim is already at a disadvantage? Besides...it only increased their fear.

He couldn't risk striking during the day...not yet. Not with the tamers still alive. Together they could stop him. Even he wasn't strong enough to take them all on. But he was growing agitated. A few deaths every night were good...but it wasn't enough.

"They must all pay....but how?" 

Beelzemon flew through the air...his red eyes watching the city below him. He supposed he could just start blasting away at the city itself. He would cause many deaths that way. But more than likely that would attract the tamers attention. He didn't want that. Why didn't he just kill them off then? One by one he could take them...then the threat would be gone and he could destroy the whole city

"Yes...I could..., but why don't I? Is it because they were his friends? Yes....that must be it..."

What he needed was a way to take out the whole city at once. He was tired of the slow rate at which he was going. Sure it was satisfying delivering punishment face to face...but he wanted the city gone, and it's people dead once and for all. How though? He didn't have the capabilities to do that....what he needed was power, and a lot of it.

Beelzemon smirked and turned sharply. "I know exactly where to get the help I need."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mr. Matsuki finished sweeping and put the broom away. The day had been a busy one. His wife had gone to bed early...as she had been doing for the past year and a half. Ever since Takato had died, things just hadn't been the same. He put all the money in the register in the safe, then grabbed a bag from the counter. He stopped for a second and stared at one of the pictured that hung on the wall. He smiled, touched the picture, and then turned with a tear in his eye. How he missed his son. 

He made his way quietly upstairs so as not to wake his wife. A moment was all he needed, and he was inside Takato's old room. It was not empty, Takato's things were still left the same as they had been. The only thing different was the curled up form sleeping on the bed. The curtain was open and the light from a streetlamp shone off the red and black scales. 

Mr. Matsuki set the bag down gently, and watched the sleeping digimon. Guilmon had not left the room in over a year. He never spoke to anyone, and the gleam in his eyes was dull. The Matsuki's hadn't had the heart to turn him away. They cared for him as Takato did. He sat down on the bed and carefully pulled the blanket up, covering Guilmon halfway. 

"_Good night Guilmon..._" He let his hand rest on Guilmons head for a second, then got up and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Guilmon opened his eyes. He could smell the bread and other food in the bag that Takatos' father had left. He supposed he should have felt grateful toward the Matsukis for all they had done for him. But the truth was that Guilmon didn't really feel anything anymore. He only really felt three things, hunger, tiredness.....and pain. Oh yes, Guilmon felt so much pain. He hurt all the time, yet there was not a thing he could do about it. It wasn't physical, though most of the time he had to curl up and hold himself to keep from screaming aloud. It hurt inside, as if something had drilled a hole throughout his body, as if half his soul was torn from him. He wanted it to end...he wanted it to stop and to never hurt again. 

A whisper into the lonely room, _"Takatomon..."_ and Guilmon fell back asleep, a single tear shining as it ran down his cheek. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A loud crash awoke the Matsukis. Jumping out of bed, Mr. Matsuki raced out of his room. The hallway was filled with dust. Coughing, Mr. Matsuki made his way toward Guilmons room. 

"Guilmon! Are you okay!? What happened?"

He reached for the doorknob, only to find it wasn't there. In fact, the whole doorway was gone! 

"Guilmon!"

He ran into the room, stumbling and barely able to make out anything.

"Guilmon! Where are you!"

A gust of wind blew him back. He fell down and looked up. Where there was once a window, a gaping hole now stood. On the other side floated a malicious looking figure, which was carrying Guilmon in his arms. 

"Beelzemon! What are you doing! Put Guilmon down, what's wrong with you!"

Beelzemon squinted, "You know me human?"

"Of course I know you. You fought with my son Takato to defeat the D-Reaper!"

"Takato..." Beelzemons eyes seemed to glow for a moment, flashing from red to green. After shaking his head he spoke, "Human...count yourself lucky tonight that I do not kill you." With that said he flew off into the night, leaving a very confused man sitting in his deceased sons' room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beelzemon landed, and deposited a silent Guilmon gently on the ground. He looked at Guilmon, wondering for a second at why Guilmon had not said one word since he had taken him. 

"Pineapple head....hey....it's me."

Guilmon continued to stare blankly at the ground, unmoving and uncaring. 

"Look Guilmon....I need your help."

Still Guilmon did not respond. 

Beelzemon frowned and then kneeled before him. With one hand he lifted Guilmons face so they were eye to eye. 

"Do you know where I've brought you Guilmon? Look around...it's where Takato used to keep you."

At the mention of Takato, Guilmons ears perked up a little, and he looked around slowly. They were in Shinjuku Park, at the old stone hut that Guilmon had used to stay in. So many memories resurfaced in him then, memories of happiness, joy, love, and friendship. Then the truth assaulted him once more. Guilmon let out a howl and wept. For those days of joy were long gone....Takato was dead, his partner, his best friend was dead. The pain swept in full force and Guilmon howled all the louder.

Beelzemon wrapped his arms and wings around Guilmon. Here was the only other being that could truly feel what he felt. The only other one to understand that they all must pay. They must all pay for taking Takato away from him and Guilmon.

"Guilmon...I know it hurts...I know because I've had the same pain as you for the past two years. For a while I traveled aimlessly, from place to place, never finding anything to stop the pain. I tried everything I could think of, even went so far as thinking suicide. You know what that is? It's where a person kills himself or herself. I couldn't do that though...I don't know why I didn't, I tried, even held a gun to my forehead. But something kept me from pulling the trigger, from finally being free of the pain. So I searched for another way...and found it Guilmon. I realized how to stop it Guilmon...how to make it go away...would you like to know how?"

Guilmon stopped his whimpering and looked at Beelzemon with grief filled eyes. "Yes...please? Make the hurt stop....please?"

Beelzemon leaned down until their foreheads were touching. "Guilmon...we must hurt those who took Takato away from us. Was the person who killed Takato ever punished? No! They claimed it an accident. They must pay, Guilmon. They must all pay! Do you understand?"

Guilmon slowly nodded, and Beelzemon smiled. "Good...because together we shall deliver justice. They took Takato from us....he was our best friend, your partner, and my love...they took him...they killed him!"

Guilmons eyes dilated and his body trembled. Heat seemed to waver off from him and Beelzemon stepped back. 

"**They killed Takato! Them must all pay! They must all die!"**

Guilmon let loose a roar, and was consumed in flame. Beelzemon laughed as Guilmon changed...laughed for the destruction of the humans was at hand. Nothing would stop them...nothing. 

The beast flapped its rotten wings, flinging the flame off itself. It was huge, and it's tail swished back and forth tearing down the trees. Acidic drool fell from its mouth burning and forever scarring the ground. Its breath reeked of death and decay, while its glowing red eyes burned through the darkness. It was the beast of nightmares, the dragon of destruction, Megidramon.

Its mind was full of rage....and only one thought ran through it's horned head. 

"_Revenge....."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terriermon sat on the bed, watching Henry sleep. Well, he was supposed to be sleeping anyways. Instead he just lay there staring at the ceiling. The meeting had been the same as always, Yamaki expecting results, them not having any, and then Yamaki telling them to try harder. Terriermon had wanted to ask Yamaki just what the hell _he _was doing to try and find Beelzemon. Henry had stopped him though, and they had returned home. Basically all they could do was wait until Beelzemon struck and hope that they got there in time to catch him. It may have seemed sick to some people, waiting for others to die to catch a killer, but there was no other choice.

"Henry..."

"Yeah Terriermon?"

"About earlier today...I'm sorry I slapped you."

Henry laughed and sat up, "It's okay Terriermon, I deserved it. I'm glad you did it."

"You're welcome, hehe, and anytime you need it again, I'm here!"

Henry rolled his eyes and laughed again, "Thanks Terriermon...I think."

"You know Henry...I'm glad tonight was your night off from patrol duty. You've been wearing yourself out by covering other shifts. You need your rest."

"I know Terriermon...but I can't rest, not completely."

"Momentai Henry."

Henry laughed and watched his partner. Something had been gnawing at Henry all day, ever since his and Terriermons 'talk' that morning. It was what Terriermon had said, about how Henry was needed by the team. Or, to be more exact, how Terriermon needed him. It was the way he had said it that Henry couldn't stop thinking about. 

__

"I need you....that's what he had said. But the way he said it, it felt different. It was almost as if...nah...he couldn't....could he? How can he? We're different...and male....but does he? How about me...do I feel that way about him? Do I?..." Henry shook his head and looked back at Terriermon who was looking at him just as intently.

"Terriermon..."

***BOOM!***

A terrific explosion shook the room, and the windows shattered. Henry fell off the bed and rolled underneath, grabbing Terriermon in the process. Shards of glass and plaster rained down upon the bed. As soon as it stopped, Henry and Terriermon got up and gasped. Once whole wall was gone! What they saw next though, made Henry go as pale as a ghost. Floating in the air outside was Beelzemon! The biker demon saw them and laughed maniacally. He lifted his huge arm cannon at them and saluted. Terriermon moved into action faster than Henry could think and pushed Henry out the opening. Henry screamed as the ground rushed up at him, then a blinding flash cast his shadow upon the street. Two strong furry arms surrounded him, and his descent was slowed dramatically.

Gargomon released Henry and stood in front of him protectively. Beelzemon looked down upon them and laughed. 

"Henry! Where are you Henry!?"

Henry tried to get around Gargomon. "Dad! Get out of there!"

Janyu Lee entered his sons' room, only to find the missing wall and a psychotic demon. He didn't even have time to scream as the last words he ever heard were uttered.

****

"Corona Blaster!"

Henry screamed as Beelzemon launched his attack into the building. He pounded on Gargomon who had grabbed him and leapt away. The entire building was shaking as Beelzemon fired round after round. Henry was screaming while Gargomon ran as fast as he could. 

"Dad! No! Dad! Mom! Suzie! Nooooooo!!!!!"

Henry passed out then, the shock of what happened overtaking him. Gargomon ran down street after street, trying to find someone. What he found though....shook him to the bone. He had made it to Rikas house, only to find a small crater was where it once stood. It was all gone...nothing was left. 

"No....Rika....Renamon...."

Gargomon prayed they were alright, but didn't hold out much hope. He continued on to every one of the Tamers homes...finding the same thing, nothing. Every home was destroyed, and with it any hope Gargomon had of help. He finally stopped inside a parking garage to rest. He was exhausted after all that running. Stooping over a puddle he used one of his ears to scoop some up. Then he dumped it on Henry who awoke sputtering and coughing. They looked at each other for a moment before Henry started to tear up again. Gargomon lifted the poor boy into his arms and held him close. Henry cried and cried, his family was gone...killed by a psychotic bastard.

"G...gargo...we've got to find the others...they...they need to know..."

Gargomon closed his eyes and lowered his head onto Henrys'. "Henry...we can't. Beelzemon, he...there was nothing left Henry..."

"N...no...they're not...they can't be...everyone?"

Gargomon nodded and Henry buried his face into Gargomons fur. He wailed out his sorrow into Gargomons broad chest. Gargomon rubbed his back soothingly, although he knew he really couldn't take Henry's pain away. He tried as hard as he could though.

"Henry...I know, I know it hurts...I'm so sorry Henry...."

Henry paused in his crying long enough to push against Gargomons chest so he could see into his face. His eyes were full of anger, anger that he misdirected at Gargomon.

"What the hell do you know! How dare you! Everyone I love....my entire family is dead! So how do you know it hurts? I have nobody! Nobody...." 

Gargomon pulled Henry closer to him and brought his mouth next to his ear. "Henry...that's not true. You still have someone Henry...you have me. I'm still here Henry, I won't leave you....I love you too much to ever leave you."

Henry froze, "You...you love me?"

Gargomon pulled away from Henry to look in his face, "I always have Henry...more than you'll ever know. I know that you probably don't feel the right way. But I don't care anymore...I love you Henry." Gargomon then leaned forward and caught the surprised Henry in a quick kiss on the lips.

At least it would have been quick...except for the fact that Henry reached around Gargomons head and pulled him closer. Gargomon tried pulling away, but then gave into the kiss. The feeling of Henry seeking entrance to his mouth with his tongue proved to him that it was really happening. Gargomon wrapped his ears around the two of them...wrapping them in a warm, fuzzy, private enclosure.

Henry finally let go of Gargomons head, and pulled away slowly. He looked into Gargomons eyes, and started to tear up again. He caught himself though and wiped the tears away. 

"I love you too Gargomon...I think I always have. Thank you...it still hurts...but I've got you at least. I love you Gargomon, now let's go kick this bastards ass and avenge everyone he's murdered." 

Henry then kissed Gargomon on the nose, and then watched as he de-digivolved. 

"Whatever you say Henry! Let's do this!" 

Henry nodded and picked Terriermon up. Kissing passionately, the two were surrounded by a blinding flash of white light. Five seconds later the parking garage exploded as MegaGargomon burst out of it and took off into the air. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Filthy Humans! Die Die Die! **Corona Destroyer!**" Beelzemon laughed as he drew a pentagram in the air below him, then let loose his most destructive attack upon the city. 

Fire was everywhere, buildings were either in flames or completely destroyed. People were screaming and running, trying to find safety. There was nowhere to run though...half the city was already gone. Everyone was in a panic and more than one thought it was Armageddon, what with an obvious demon flying in the air and blasting everything it could.

"**Beelzemon!**"

Beelzemon turned only to find himself confronted with a very angry MegaGargomon and his very big fist. He was driven down from the impact, and crashed into one of the streets below. 

"Ow...stupid...I should've known you'd be back."

MegaGargomon landed on the street, the pavement cracking beneath his huge weight. "Beelzemon...you bastard! We'll kill you for what you have done! You've killed so many people! Our family! Our friends! What gave you the right!"

Beelzemon stood up angrily, "What...gave me the right? What gave me the right! This city and all who live in it will pay! They took from me everything that mattered. They took from me my light! You dare ask me what gives me the right! **You dare ask!**" 

Beelzemon launched himself from the ground, right at MegaGargomon. "You will pay! All of you must suffer! You...took...Takato!" Beelzemon then smashed his arm cannon into MegaGargomons face, driving him backwards. 

What Beelzemon had said though...it pierced through the anger that Henry and Terriermon felt. "Ta...Takato? What does Takato have to do with any of this Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon floated before the giant mechanoid, arm up and charging. "I loved him! We were going to be married! Then this city killed him...took him away from me. Do you know what that's like? Do you! To have your heart ripped in half! To have the most important person in your life torn from you! Of course you do...I killed your little family and friends! Hahahahahahaha! You will all know what it's like to hurt...to suffer as I have done!"

MegaGargomon then did the unexpected, he got down on his knees. Beelzemon looked at him confusedly. "What are you doing? Why don't you fight, or run?" 

MegaGargomon just stared at Beelzemon, "Beelzemon...you've let yourself be overcome by your grief. I can't forgive you for the people you've killed, all the lives you've destroyed. But I do pity you Beelzemon..."

Beelzemon stared in shock, only to realize to late what MegaGargomon was actually doing. Reaching to his sides, MegaGargomon grabbed two parked cars and flung them at the demon biker. Beelzemon had no time to react as they flew towards him and collided with his winged form. He fell to the ground, his wings crushed from the blows. He shakily got to his feet, only to hear, "**Mega Barrage!**"

"Oh shit..."

Dozens of missiles and hundreds of bullets impacted his body. MegaGargomon continued to fire, draining all his reserves, wanting to end this. Beelzemon was lost in the explosion, pain racked his body, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

MegaGargomon finally stopped after running out of ammo. He stepped forward to investigate the crater where Beelzemon had stood. Down in the bottom lay Beelzemon, or more like what was left of Beelzemon. His entire lower body was gone...and MegaGargomon could see that he was still disintegrating. Soon he would be gone. 

Beelzemon coughed violently...he hurt all over. "Well...looks like you won. Wait...just kidding! Hehehe...*cough, cough*...hehe..."

"What do you mean Beelzemon? You're finished! You will do no more..."

"Hehe...that's where yer wrong....do you honestly believe that I could have killed all you tamers by myself, all at the same time? Even...*cough*...even I was not that stupid. I needed help...you can thank my friend for getting rid of your precious Rika and Ryo...hehe...it's not over... He'll finish what I've started, and you'll never stop him! We will have our revenge.....for Takato..."

Beelzemon stopped talking, and the rest of his body exploded into data particles. MegaGargomon watched as it swirled round for a moment, before dissipating and floating away into the air.

"There's someone else?..."

A blast of wind drove MegaGargomon forward followed by a terrifying roar. MegaGargomon knew that roar...

"No...no it can't be..."

He turned, to find a very angry Megidramon staring at him as if he were a piece of lunch meat. Megidramon lashed out with his tail, driving the barbed end straight through his stomach. MegaGargomon went wide eyed...the de-digivolved back into Henry and Terriermon. 

Henry sat up, clutching at himself in pain. "Terriermon!"

"I'm here Henry..."

Henry looked to his right to find the dog-rabbit laying on his back. He crawled over to him and picked him up.

"Terriermon...we failed."

Terriermon wrapped his ears around Henry's head and pulled him into a kiss. It lasted only a second but Henry felt as if it would never end.   


"We gave it our best Henry...momentai. I love you Henry."

Henry held Terriermon close to him, feeling his warmth. "I love you Terriermon."

Megidramon stared at the two for a moment, a memory trying to resurface inside its thick head. Something about a boy, and two digimon. An imp and a dinosaur. Megidramon shook his head and roared the last thing Henry and Terriermon would ever hear.

****

"Megiddo Flare!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinmon: Argh!

****

Knight of the Staff: What!

****

Pinmon: You did it again! You left it at a stupid cliffhanger! What happens next!?

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...uh....I guess you'll just have to use your imagination.

****

Pinmon: That's your excuse for everything.

****

Knight of the Staff: Anyways, I'd like to personally apologize to any readers of this, especially Impkat. I know it's probably not what you expected, and that you thought everything would turn out fine. Well...it didn't. I was depressed when I wrote this...sorry. I also apologize if I got any attack names wrong, especially Megidramons. I thought that was one of his attacks...but I could be wrong. 

****

Pinmon: So....

****

Knight of the Staff: So?

****

Pinmon: O_o....why aren't you apologizing to me! I'm the one who had to read this first! I hated it! The ending was horrible!

****

Knight of the Staff: Well...uh...how about some ice cream?

****

Pinmon: Ice cream? You offer me ice cream!

****

Knight of the Staff: Yep

****

Pinmon: Okay then! Hehe...I knew you'd see things my way!

****

Knight of the Staff: O_o...oi....anyways, R &R if you want mortals, and as always, Boo ha ha!


End file.
